Sweet Dreams
by lady rae
Summary: Will Omi-kun ever get his good night rest?


"Sweet Dreams"  
By: lady rae  
After the shop was closed, the four flowerists went home to their apartments. (Why don't  
we set the spotlight on Omi-kun this time ne?) Omi got home at about six in the evening. He started reading   
some books just to pass the time, and ate his favorite junkfoods. After his so called "dinner" he sat on  
his couch and watched some movies. In no time, he got sleepy. So he took his bath and made his way to his bed.  
It was about ten in the evening when he was awaken by a knock on the door. He looked at his watch as he yawned  
and stood up. He made his way to the door and opened it "Who could that be in this time of night?" "Hey Omi!!   
Nice evening eh?!" "Ken-kun?! What are you doing here?" "Well I REALLY need to talk to you....See...I'm totally  
broke right now...you know that right?" "Yeah,....so what does it have to do with YOU being HERE??" "...Well I  
kinda like....didn't pay the rent....sooo..they kicked me out....they told me that they won't let me stay unless  
I pay them.....So I'm BEGGING you....Let ne stay for the night? ...PLEEEAAASSSSSEEEE???" "Ok,Ok, you don't have to  
kneel...where's your clothes?" "HERE!! Thanks man!!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever....*Closed the door* You can sleep on the   
couch...get a blanket over there...and take a shower before you sleep will ya?...You STINK!!" "Ok, Sorry about that.  
Hmmmmm.....This blanket here?" "*Laid on his bed* Whatever you want Ken!!" "Ok....now I'll just get my shorts....sando,  
Ok!.....HEY OMI, CAN I USE YOUR TOWEL TOO??" "YES! KEN" "THANKS!!"   
***************  
Omi was about to go to sleep again when his doorbell rang. He angrily stood up "WHAT NOW??*opens the door*"  
"Oi! Omi! How're you doin?" "Hi.....*frowning* Youhji-kun.." "Hey?! What's with the face? Aren't you happy to see me?"   
"Oh yeah....excuse my manners...Who Wouldn't be happy if SOMEONE barged in your apartment at THIS TIME OF THE NIGHT just  
to say 'Hey Omi can I sleep here?'" "WOW! How'd you know?" "Ken is ALSO here!!*pointed at the bathroom*" "Well..it takes three  
to tango right? So let's tango!!" "*whisper* Three to....tango??". Youhji went in the room and placed his bag down the floor.  
"You can sleep on the floor...get the matress on the attic." "Nani? Why can't I use the couch?" "It's already taken.". During the  
conversation, Ken went out the bathroom wearing only a towel on his waist. "Who are you talking to Omi?" "Oh..I was just talking   
to....hey where did he go?" "Where did 'WHO' go??" "GOTCHA!!!" "K'so!! Youhji!! Give me back my towel!!" "What this thing??"   
"I'm not kidding Youhji!!! GIVE..IT...BACK!!! *Tried to grab the towel from Youhji*" "HAHAHA!! Get it if you can!!" "Guys please stop!  
And Ken.....will you put something on?" "Why bother Omi? We're all guys here anyways!" "Well It's still MY APARTMENT so..*ding dong*  
NOT AGAIN!! *Went to the door* Aya-kun...I knew it....Ok you can sleep here!" "Thanks....*Went in the room* Hey Youhji.......Ken..  
*looked at Ken from head to toe*...They're here too?" "Gomen Aya-kun....I didn't know that they'll be staying...you can sleep on the  
floor....oh great not enough room...now what...." "Hey Omi.." "Hai Ken-kun?" "Why don't I sleep with you on your bed ne? It's big  
enough for two." "Well I suppose so...Alright! Aya, Youhji you can get some pillows and blankets on the attic. choose Whatever you   
want." "Well time to sleep! *Jumped towards the bed*" "Ken-kun?!!!" "Oops...Sumimasen Omi!!"  
  
***************  
  
It was about eleven in the evening. Everyone was sleeping. Omi was tucked in tight with his blanket. The suddenly  
he was hit on the face by Ken's fist. "OUCH!!! Ken?!!...oh..he's sleeping..." So Omi carefully placed Ken's arm down. But Ken turned  
around and embraced Omi "Grrrrr...I HATE this guy!!" Well Omi-kun can't manage to move so he just left the matter alone. Later on Ken  
turned aroun "Haaa...Thank Goodness!" Omi thought that was the end of it all but he was hit on the 'you know where' by Ken's knee.  
"K'so!! *whisper* OW OW OW OW!!" Too bad for him that he agreed to sleep with Ken-kun ne? Well anyways.....Omi finally mamaged to take   
small nap because he was awaken by Youhji's sleep talks. "Youhji-kun...what's he saying??" " *snoars* eheheh......hai.......and you are?  
....sou...I'm *snoars*" "Ei? He's a playboy even when he's asleep. Nani? Where's Aya-kun?" Omi looked for Aya. He saw him in front of the  
ref. "Aya-kun! There you are....Hungry?...Aya?? Hey!! are you ok??" "......" "AYA???" "....." "Oh...he's sleep walking...hey...hey!! CHOTO!  
Don't go there!! Aya-kun that's my.......*Aya laid down Omi's bed*....bed....Well the couch isn't so bad...." There were snoars from Ken   
talking from Youhji and footsteps (Once in a while) from Aya. All that poor Omi can do was cover his ears and whisper "Noisy, noisy, noisy"  
over and over again until he fell asleep. This happend all night.  
***************  
  
Omi was, again, awaken by a "What the hell are you doing here?" from Aya. Omi sat down and rubbed his eyes and saw Aya and Ken  
fighting. "Common guys! I'ts 6 in the morning let me sleep will ya?!!" Youhji said as he threw a pillow at Ken. Omi stood up and sleepily walked   
towards his bed "Aya....Ken....get out of my bed...." Then he fell down in the middle of the two. Meanwhile Ken sat down on the couch together with  
Aya. Still, Omi can't sleep. Why? Because of the two quarelling and Youhji was still snoaring. It was already nine in teh morning when Omi heard them  
say "Omi!! We gotta go!" He was so sleepy. From under his pillow he waved them out! He heard the door close.. "Finally......Peace and Quiet.."  
Omi started to feel sleepy...but his alarm clock rang......he yelled......It was time for school!! 


End file.
